redwood_universefandomcom-20200213-history
RWI Eclipse
The RWI Eclipse is a modified one-of-a-kind science corvette belonging to Red Wood Industries. The Eclipse ''became the temporary flagship for Grand Admiral Jack Roberts after his previous flagship, the [[RWI Phantom|RWI ''Phantom]] was destroyed. History Getting DJ Some time after the destruction of the [[RWI Phantom|RWI Phantom]], Grand Admiral Jack Roberts and Captain Ryan "Venom" Kazz used the RWI Eclipse to pick up DJ, an experimental AI on the RWI Homeworld of Icarus. During a test they thought they failed to boot up the AI, it actually initialized. Epsilon While stationed at a shipyard, Commander Sam Ryan receives a distress call from the [[RWI Ethon|RWI Ethon]]. Under the command of Jack Roberts, the ship went and investigated. Upon arrival at the ship, they found that it was attacked by an unknown enemy. Jack ordered a complete search and the weapons markings on the hull sent to the RWI Database. The Eclipse moved on to its scheduled rendezvous at Epsilon Base to receive an unknown Artifact from the base. Upon arrival, the transaction occurred as planned however an unknown ship attacked the base and destroyed the surrounding ships and the base. The [[RWI Orion|RWI Orion]] and the RWI Eclipse managed to escape, and they both crashed on an Earth-Like Planet. Planet Wars The Eclipse escaped the battle at Epsilon Base and eventually crash-landed on an Earth-Like Planet. The only known survivor of the crash was Grand Admiral Jack. During Jack's time on the planet, the Eclipse was slowly being dismantled. The parts and materials from the Eclipse ''were used to create a base. Over time, during the ''Eclipse ''stay on the planet, the ship received several messages and coordinates to locations on the planet that assisted Jack and Finbar Hawkes. Such messages included the coordinates of the crash sites of the [[RWI Orion|RWI ''Orion]] and Reliant, ''as well as communiques from Commander Ryan via a communication tower and Captain Venom from the [[RWI Ardent Moon|RWI ''Ardent Moon]].'' It was later decided by Jack, after rescuing Finbar and hijacking the Shadow's helicarrier, that the ''Eclipse was to be repaired and enhanced in order to escape the planet and the Shadows. Unfortunately, after rescuing Venom from the destruction of the Ardent Moon, Shadow forces attacked the Eclipse crash site and severely damaged Jack's Base with fighters and a helicarrier. Jack had determined escape was the best option and set the self-destruct to the Eclipse. It was later discovered that the Eclipse ''self-destruct failed (possibly by [[DJ|''DJ]]) and was captured. The Eclipse was then slowly repaired by Shadow forces. Once all of the main systems (apart from an uninstalled Jump Drive) aboard the Eclipse were repaired and turned on, the artificial intelligence program DJ took control of the ship and used its weapons systems to destroy the nearby Shadow fighters and the surrounding dock supports to escape. Some time later, after the [[RWI Serenity|RWI Serenity]] was under attack by the Shadow Command Carrier, the Eclipse arrived in time to rescue Jack before Venom crashed the helicarrier into the Shadow command carrier. Having defeated the current Shadow threat, the Eclipse ''and ''Serenity crews decided to travel back to RWI space. However, due to the Eclipse's ''FTL drive being incomplete and the ''Serenity's drive having been destroyed by a Shadow strike team, it was decided both ships would travel back to RWI space with normal propulsion while the crew utilizes cryo-pods for the long trek. Serenity The Eclipse, along with the RWI Serenity, is still currently traveling in deep-space towards RWI-controlled space. Command Crew * Commanding Officer: Grand Admiral Jack Roberts * Executive Officer: Commander Sam Ryan (Former) Captain Ryan Kazz (Current) * Chief Engineer: Commander Scott (KIA) Gallery '']] Category:Ships Category:Red Wood Industries